Category talk:Weapons (XCOM: Enemy Unknown)
Question Regarding Weapons So, I'm wondering if the magazine size of various weapons should be included in the "Specifications" section of each article, as it is important to note the number of times a unit can fire before requiring a reload, and different weapons have different magazine sizes, 4 for the Assault Rifle and Laser Rifle, 3 for the LMG, and so on. On a related note, I could create a weapon template to be used on all the weapon articles. Example of one I made for a different wiki: Weapon Infobox on the Operation Flashpoint: Red River Wiki : Thanks for the offer, but I believe Teugene is already working on various customized infoboxes and it shouldn't be too long anymore before they are ready. Check his sandboxes to get an idea. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 19:39, January 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, checking his user contributions, it appears he hasn't done anything on it in a while (though I may have accidentally scrolled past it), so I made myself a sandbox page and modified the one from the Flashpoint wiki. Here it is. Not to subvert your or Teugene's authority, I did check out his template, and it was nice, but essentially provides the same information already provided in the article, so mine is a little... expanded, including things like weapon class (Rifle/LMG/Shotgun/Sniper/Launcher/etc.) and number of shots before reload. Working on the documentation for it at the moment, and I can change colors and fonts if you want, to more closely mimic the color scheme here, but again, it's your choice. I just make things, and unlike the Flashpoint wiki and Hybrid wiki, I'm not the only active editor here, so I can't start throwing around templates. Imadeausername! (talk) 20:02, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ::: I don't like two people doing the same thing. Teugene has been working on those templates for several weeks in the past year and is making good progress as can be seen in his User:Teugene/Sandbox. I'd like to wait for that, they look good. He has some problems with his PC but it should be any day now he add them to pages is my guess. I'll ask him about it. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 18:13, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::Hey Imadeausername. Yeap, I was away for a while due to work commitments and not to mention a dead PC at home. Anyway, as Jspoel mentioned, I was working on a common infobox design for the XCOM articles, beginning with the Aliens info template. I had in mind to expand the details in my weapon infobox as it was only a mockup. However, I agree that the weapons infobox that you've worked on has useful information we can include in the articles. So as a compromise, and if you don't mind, I'll gladly integrate the details in your infobox with the template design style that I've been working on. That would save us both from a lot of overlapping work as well. How's that sound? 14:30, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Hello Teugene. No problem, I'm trying to contribute with as little wrench-throwing into gears as possible. In my original comment, I didn't know of your template, and was more interested in adding specifics like magazine size and other things I added in my version of the template. I was in no way trying to take over for you or try to reach a compromise, I'm new here and so I defer to the more experienced editors, but I think your solution works best. Anyway, thanks for your time, Jspoel and Teugene. Imadeausername! (talk) 18:19, January 17, 2013 (UTC)